


Close Call

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Mild Smut, NSFW, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You and Kuroo are getting down to business, but your young nephew has other plans.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 19, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163185275120/kuroo-and-his-gf-midway-having-fun-until-her). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Kuroo and his gf midway 'having fun' until her nephew dashing in them. Kuroo reacting quickly hiding their naked bodies under the sheets. Her 5 year old nephew innocently asks "what are you doing? And I am hungry." They were so sure that her nephew was asleep.

Lips trailed along your neck, hands softly caressed your sides and made their way down your thighs to hitch your legs up and over his shoulder. Kuroo slid downwards, pressing kisses to your collarbones, the tops of your breasts, your nipples, and slowly made his way down to your core.

“Woah,” Kuroo whispered, pressing his thumb to your clothed center. “I can feel how wet you are even through your panties, Y/N.” He raised his head and smiled cheekily at you. “Do I turn you on _that_ much?”

“Ugh,” you said, reaching a hand to his head, half wanting to slap him upside it, and half wanting to tangle your fingers through it. “Just hurry up, Tetsu,” you breathed, going for the second option and carding your fingers through his messy raven hair and pulling it slightly.

Kuroo groaned, mouth pressed to your core as he licked your juices through the fabric. “That’s unfair, babe,” he said, and hooked his fingers in the waistband. Through the haze of lust and pure _need_ permeating the room, he barely heard the loud footsteps descending the stairs until—

“(Y/N)-nee-chan!”

Instantly, Kuroo’s hand reached for the throw covering the back of the couch and draped it over both of you. There was a short scuffle under the covers in your struggle to position yourselves in a presentable and less lewd way. The footsteps continued across the living room floor and suddenly you were face-to-face with your nephew.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked, noting the moving limbs under the covers. Kuroo was surreptitiously trying to slip your shorts over your legs from behind. Since you changed positions, you were now facing the TV, bright in the unlit room. It was a struggle to get your bra on under the blanket without making it seem like you were actually trying to get your bra on under the blanket.

“Just, uh—,” you stuttered, distracted by your boyfriend’s hands scrambling to get clothes on both your bodies. “We got into a… tickle fight! Yeah!”

It looked like the little boy bought it. “Oh.” He draped himself over both your bodies. “(Y/N)-nee-chan, I’m _hungryyyy_.”

You sighed, slinking a hand out to ruffle his hair. “Okay. You head into the kitchen.”

“’Kay!” As your nephew’s form disappeared around the corner, you and Kuroo both sat up and put on your shirts. It was quiet as you contemplated what just happened.

“That was freaking close,” he said, wrapping his arms around you and kissing the back of your neck.

“Yeah,” you sighed, relaxing back into his hold. “I thought for sure he was asleep.”

Kuroo sounded his assent into your shoulder. “Let’s just not do that again.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
